Fan number one !
by Babel121
Summary: Drabble YuuWolf. Le partage d'un instant musical.


**Titre** : Fan number one !  
**Auteur** : Babel  
**Couple **: YuuriWolfram   
**Fandom** : Kyou Kara Maoh  
**Rating** : PG  
**Thème** : 14. Musique  
**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à moi ! Mais je les aurais un jour ! °w° BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

- Yuuri ?

Un instant.

- Yuuuuuri ?

Un autre instant.

- YUURIIII !

Le maoh enleva enfin les écouteurs de ses oreilles et dévisagea Wolfram.

- Oh Wolfram ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle…  
- Ah désolé, j'écoutais de la musique, répondit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.  
- Pourtant je n'entends pas de musique là, répliqua le blond, le front plissé en signe d'incompréhension.  
- Ah ! C'est vrai qu'un lecteur CD, ça ne doit pas exister par ici. Et bien, regarde ça, fit-il en lui montrant son lecteur, c'est une sorte de… mange-galettes qui fait de la musique dans ces petits trucs, ajouta-t-il en tendant un des écouteurs vers Wolfram. Vas-y, mets-le dans ton oreille, tu verras… enfin, tu entendras !

Yuuri lui faisait un sourire si sincère que son fiancé ne put qu'accepter et s'empara de l'objet qu'il lui proposait. Il l'approcha de son oreille et fut surprit de véritablement entendre de la musique en sortir. Pas qu'il croyait que Yuuri lui mentait, mais bon… De la musique venant d'une galette !  
Il déposa enfin l'écouteur dans le creux de son oreille et écouta la mélodie qui s'en écoulait. La musique était bien plus rythmée que ce à quoi il était habitué et il y avait plusieurs instruments qu'il ne reconnaissait pas mais l'ensemble était très agréable à l'écoute et, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas les paroles, la voix de la chanteuse était des plus plaisantes.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Demanda Yuuri avec un sourire.  
- C'est… Etrange… Mais pas désagréable. C'est une musique de ton pays ?  
- Oui, c'est une idole célèbre qui chante, répondit-il heureux que quelque chose venant de la Terre puisse plaire à Wolfram. C'est mon frère qui m'a prêté le CD, la galette, ajouta-t-il pour le blond. C'est sa chanteuse préférée, Maaya Sakamoto, il en est totalement fan !  
- Fan ?  
- Ah… Euh… En gros, être fan, c'est adorer une personne pour ce qu'elle est ou ce qu'elle fait.  
- Oh. Alors, je peux dire que je suis fan de toi ?

Yuuri rougit instantanément.

- Euh, nan nan ! Il ne faut pas… Enfin… Ce n'est pas vraiment… On est le plus souvent fan de gens qui ont fait des grandes choses !   
- Tu es le maoh de notre royaume et tu fais de ton mieux pour éviter la guerre avec les humains, ce ne sont pas des grandes choses ? Répliqua le blond en fronçant des sourcils.  
- Euh… C'est vrai que vu de ce point de vue… Mais quand même ! Je ne mérite pas qu'on soit fan de moi !  
- Mais pourquoi ? Je suis ton fan, un point c'est tout !

Wolfram croisa les bras et le regarda l'air de dire 'vas-y, essaye de me faire changer d'avis et tu finiras aussi grillé qu'une brochette'. Yuuri soupira, sachant très bien que plus rien ne pouvait raisonner Wolfram à présent.  
Ils restèrent un instant sans parler quand Yuuri se rappela subitement d'un truc.

- Au fait, tu voulais me parler pour quoi ?

Wolfram le contempla un moment, les sourcils froncés pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Puis un éclair de compréhension se fit soudain.

- Gunther ! C'est Gunther qui m'envoyait te chercher ! Il voulait te donner un cours ! Se souvint-il avant de se relever et de tendre sa main vers Yuuri pour l'aider à faire de même.

Le maoh l'attrapa mais, au lieu de se lever, tira Wolfram vers lui. Le blond lui tomba dans les bras et il l'embrassa doucement. Rouge pivoine, Wolfram se releva et cria sur lui.

- Yuuri ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Gunther t'attends !  
- J'avais juste envie de récompenser mon fan numéro un avant d'y aller, lui répondit le brun avec un clin d'œil avant de se lever à son tour et de s'engager vers le château en trottinant, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Wolfram mit un moment avant d'appréhender pleinement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur passa par ses joues et il partit à la suite de Yuuri en lui criant après et en le menaçant du pire s'il osait faire ça à un autre fan que lui.

**FIN.**


End file.
